1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fabricating process for fabricating photoelectric modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wafer-level fabricating process for fabricating photoelectric modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the photoelectric products development, semiconductor process is now widely used in fabricating all kinds of photoelectric modules. Its advancement is also towards smaller size, higher integrity and multiple functions. The photoelectric modules having been fabricated using semiconductor process include Charge-Coupled Device (CCD), CMOS Image Sensor (CIS), Solar Cell, Bio-Chip or other similar devices.
In order to transmit light between light guide device such as fiber, waveguide, etc. and photoelectric devices such as laser, light emitting diode (LED), photodiode, etc., the light guide devices and the photoelectric devices of the photoelectric modules need to be aligned precisely so as to perform the follow-up packaging process. Currently, the process for fabricating photoelectric modules is performed on each die and the alignment of photoelectric modules is performed under microscopes with specific fixtures. The manufacturing process is inefficient and wasteful in production capacity.